


The unknown story of Cho Chang

by xChochang



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xChochang/pseuds/xChochang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Cho's unknown story in a world where Cedric Diggory did not die. <br/>Follow each of her years through Hogwarts and get carried away in a whole <br/>new view from Harry Potter's very first girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

27th of August. Her birthday. But nobody knew that around here, only Marietta but she did not speak about it. Yet. She was new, unknown, except by the few friends who would join her year. Nevertheless she was looking forward to it. Hogwarts, finally. Away from everything. Away from the big empty home. No parents to wave her goodbye, the work on the ministry was to important but Cho Chang did not mind. She was used to the busy life of her parents. She had done many things alone and so she could now. Cho dragged the suitcase behind her, it was heavy, but she smiled cheerful to her friend Marietta Edgecombe.

'Come on Cho, hurry up! We wouldn't want to miss our first train now would we?' she yelled over her shoulder.

Cho speeded up a bit, following her friend in the long row of new years and smiled at the fact she wasn't the only new and unknowing one. It would all be perfectly alright and she was very hopeful this would be a greater home then she had ever known.

'Hold up! this thing is heavy!' All the pushing and pulling wasn't helping her dragging her suitcase. Marietta held her pass for a moment but seemed eager to get in the train, afraid they might miss it. Cho was pretty sure her brother had frightened her with the fact the train would leave at exact eleven O'clock and that it would leave even if you were just about to get in.

'Come on Cho.' repeated Marietta. Out of breath Cho closed the line of new years waiting to get in the train. Once it was Cho's turn to get in to the train, she lifted her heavy suitcase, trying to get it over the little stairs. Lucky for her she got some help.

'Hi,' said the blond boy cheerful, while he lifted her suitcase easily. Blinking Cho let go of it, a bit shocked and wondering if this was an attempt to steal her suitcase. The boy laughed.

'Don't look so frightened new-girl. I just figured you needed some help. Maybe you should consider a smaller suitcase. Could you move over? This thing is pretty heavy.'

Cho quickly hopped in the train, the boy following her.

'Where do you prefer to sit?' he asked.

'Err…' Cho looked for her friends and saw Marietta waving a coupe further. 'Over there,' she pointed.

The blond boy, dragged the suitcase towards it and lifted it up the baggage holder.

'Thanks,' Cho said a bit surprised of all this kindness. 'That was very nice of you.'

The boy grinned. 'I'm David,'

'I'm Cho,' she smiled, pleased that older boys seem to show interest and friendliness towards her.

'Thank again,' she said.

David grinned. 'I just helped cause my best friend is angry at me and he needed sometime to cool off but I think he is done with that now, so I will see you later?'

Cho smiled and nodded. 'Yes see you later,' Cho smiled and went sitting next to Marietta and three other girl she didn't know that well.

'Who that?' they started asking right away. Cho shrugged telling his name was David.

'Why are you always so lucky, he was cute…' added Marietta jealous.

'It was just a boy Mar!' said Cho.

'A very cute boy,' muttered Marietta. Cho rolled her eyes. The train started moving and Cho crawled towards the window to stick her head out of it.

'Where are you looking at? It's not like there is someone to wave goodbye to,' one of the girls said.  
Cho just pretended that didn't hurt. The wind blew through her long black hair and made it flutter all over the place. She tried to keep it out of her mouth while she whistled a familiar tune. She looked at the students hanging out of the windows to wave at their parents and how they returned to their seat when they disappeared out of sight. She kept her head out of the window, planning to enjoy the fresh air as long the speed of the train would allow. As she drifted away in far away dreams she got startled by a loud call of the name: 'Cedric!' Which seemed to come from very close by. As she turned her head to the left, she looked into two caught green eyes who swiftly disappeared inside again, bumping his head in the meanwhile. Cho pulled herself back inside a bit shocked she most likely had been watched all the time. She fell back into her seat and Marietta looked at her. 'Now your hair is a mess,'

Cho tried to flatten it with her hands.

'I hope we come in the same house Cho!' Marietta started babbling. 'Just imagine all the new things we are going to learn and new people we are going to meet!'

Cho looked forward to this too and indeed hoped she and Marietta would be in the same house, for she didn't know anyone else and the three others girls in the coupe didn't seem very pleasant company to her.

'O and Cho, happy birthday!' Marietta kissed her friend on the cheek. Cho grinned. 'You didn't forget!' she squealed.

'Of course not!' Marietta said smiling. 'I even got you a present!' She started searching in her bag, getting out a little package.

'Happy birthday, Cho,' the other girls added, a bit more friendly now. Cho smiled pleased and took the present from Marietta and took off the wrapping. In her hands was a little music box, very simple and colorful. Cho loved them, though this one seemed a bit different then her others.

'It's a muggle music box!' Marietta explained. 'Look you have to turn this before music comes out!'' she smiled. 'I thought you might like it as special add to your collection and I was pretty sure you couldn't drag all of them with you to Hogwarts so I thought it would be nice for you to have one anyway.'

'O, Marietta I so love it!' Cho said happy. 'You couldn't have given me a better present!' She hugged her friend tight.

'Well, try it!' Marietta said smiling. Cho carefully took the little lever between her finger and thumb and started to rotate it. A cheerful tune escaped the box and Cho smiled.

'Wonderful!' she said. Marietta smiled, obviously happy she could please her friend.

Their little conversation got interrupted by a loud bang. Cho tried to look where it came from, but more curious students were ahead of her.

'Come on!' Marietta pulled her along. 'We are going to see what that was! Then we have something to talk about with others at Hogwarts!' Cho followed her friend doubting and Marietta pushed her way through the other curious student. Cho thought she once again was pushy, but followed her friend nevertheless till they reached the frontline of the 'action' which came from another coupe. Cho pressed her hand against the glass to keep her balance and looked inside. One of the professors already reached the happening and was talking to the boys and she saw David was one of them and he grinned at her. She grinned back and them looked at the boy next to him, his face covered up in smoke, his hair pointing into every direction and it was a funny sight. The loud bang obviously caused by a messed up spell. Cho wanted to laugh until she saw that next to smoke, his face also had some burning wounds and her expression turned worried. Then the boy caught her gaze and she recognized the green eyes who had been spying on her earlier today. She felt a bit sorry for him to be watched here like some animal in a zoo, but then he grinned and waved at her! Cho insecure looked over her shoulder to see if there was anyone behind her who could be the one he meant his charming smile for. Cause despite the smoke she could still see it was a handsome looking boy. She wanted to smile back, only than the professor started talking to him, taking his attention and a moment later she started chasing the curious watchers away.

'Move! The show is over!' she yelled. Disappointed Cho walked away with Marietta, moving back to their coupe.

'He looked at you. They both did.' Marietta said sighing. Cho blinked, not understanding.

'I so envy you Cho! How do you do it? You always get all the attention and you don't even notice it yourself! Perhaps that's what makes you so cute.'

'Cute?' Cho said the word as if it was something dirty, it made her feel five years old. 'I don't have any intention to be found cute..'

Marietta smiled a half smile. 'Well that David and his friend apparently do think so.'

'Cedric…' Cho said.

'What?' Marietta asked.

'His name is Cedric,' Cho repeated.

'How do you know that?' Marietta asked.

'I just know,' Cho sighed and looked out of the window. Remembering how David had screamed the name of his friend.

'O, boy. Cho! Don't give your heart away the very first day!' Marietta said.

'At least give both of them a fair chance don't show preferences just yet. Let them fight for you,' she added.

'Marietta, why is the only thing you can think of boys?' Cho asked.

'Well, look me in the eye and tell me you aren't thinking of one right now?' Marietta said.

Cho blushed and Marietta grinned in triumph.

'Who is it? David or Cedric? No don't tell me I don't want to know, I will find out soon enough.' she grinned and Cho hid her face in her hands laughing.

'Stop it!'

'Let's make a list with good's and bad's!' Marietta said excited.

'Alright, David is obviously better looking!'

'That's not true.' Cho said.

'You aren't go to tell me you found that smoke on the other's face attractive now do you?'

'I'm sure without the smoke he is very handsome,' Cho smiled secure.

'Hm, alright than, if you say so. You always have a better eye for that. But he can't be a good wizard if the spell exploded in his face and David helped you with your suitcase, as a real gentleman!' Marietta said and Cho groaned.

'This is like a very bad dating show,'

However Marietta went on merciless.

'Though that Cedric did smile very, very cute at you. Yeah, don't think I didn't see that. I saw, he even waved! So that means there is a spark right?'

Cho shrugged unknowing. Marietta sighed and sunk back in the seat.

'I give up, you are just pretty and innocent and all that boys want.'

'O, Marietta don't worry!' Cho comforted her friend.

'You know what? You may date whoever you want from the two and I will just take the one left?' Cho smiled. The three other girls didn't bother mingling in this conversation.

Marietta smiled a little.

'No way! I'm going to hook you up! As another birthday present and then I will take who is left!' she grinned and Cho fell back in her seat with a loud groan.


	2. A stupid mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho gets sorted in Ravenclaw and she seems to get alot of attention from Cedric Diggory and his best friend David Rankin. When Cho finally has a chance to interact with Cedric she makes a mistake she shouldn't have made.

Chapter 2 A stupid mistake

As the Hogwarts Express arrived Cho could feel how the nerves started burning in her stomach. She and the other first years would be guided with boats to the castle. All the other students got brought with a carriage and Cho wasn't sure which one she would prefer the most. She would guess the carriages for there were rumors about a giant squid dwelling in the water and that wasn't a pleasant thought to enter the boats with. Marietta seemed to have different worriesthan cuttlefishes in lakes.

' I sincerely hope we will be in the same house…You will be sorted first so, I will just ask the hat if he will stuff me in the same house with you, what do you think of that?' Marietta asked.

'I think you worry to much,'Cho said. 'I'm sure it will be alright.'

Unconsciously Cho looked around for the two boys she met in the train, she was very hopeful to make friends with them. In that case she might wouldn't feel so nervous anymore about strolling around alone in case she and Marietta didn't make it in to the same house. The two girls both stepped in the boat, where they got greeted by the enormous half-giant Hagrid. After swallowing a few times it became pretty obvious Hagrid wasn't someone to be feared. Cho and Marietta took their place and once the boats were all set they seemed to navigate to the castle all by themselves! Cho adored the magic and the mysterious light from Hogwarts welcoming her.  
It made her forget about the squid. Once they arrived, the boats stopped perfectly before hitting anything and made it easy for the new ones to climb on shore.

There they got greeted by Professor McGonagall. Her strict expression and the lines in her face immediately made known she wasn't someone to mess with. But Cho was pretty sure she wasn't unreasonable either, just firm most likely and very fond of the rules, though someone you could respect. But that was just her first sight guess.

'Once inside, you wait till you name gets called. When that happens you go to the front, put the sortinghat on your head and take place at the table you get sorted in. Be sure to behave well, cause this house will be your family during your school time.' The professor explained.

This made Cho even more nervous. What if she wouldn't be able to get along with her new family? She started to share Marietta's worries and already started praying that they would came in thee same house. The big doors swayed open and the crowd of youngsters started to move towards the front where they stopped, awaiting for what will happen next.

Professor McGonagall started calling the names and with a sore stomach Cho listened how the C, came closer and closer till she finally called: 'Chang, Cho'

Cho lifted her head, stubborn, she wouldn't fail in front of such a big audience, though she was afraid her insecurity was visible. She took place at the seat and put the hat on her head and waited till it would give it's judgment

'Ravenclaw!' The hat shouted than. Cho gasped relieved. Not sure if Ravenclaw was a good or bad thing but at least it was over now and she took off the hat and speeded to the table that was clapping to welcome her. She soon saw that the two boys she met in the train weren't from this house and she looked curiously around in which they might be than. When she found them they were obviously watching her and she met Cedric's eyes, who dropped his gaze swiftly and Cho wasn't sure if this was insecurity or simply not wanting to admit he had been staring at her. Cho sat down and waited till it was Marietta's turn. It didn't take that long for there was only one letter between them. When Marietta walked up and put the sortinghat on, it yelled: 'Ravenclaw' as well, Cho cheered loudly and hugged her friend as soon she was within reach and made place for her at the table. A big burden seemed to drop from her shoulders and she could really enjoy the colors and the cheerful people around her now and she was pretty sure this would become a great year.

It took almost a week for every lesson got started and Cho was grateful to get some time to get used to everything and to find her way in the big big castle. But even a week didn't seem enough for that, she was afraid to still get lost and to be late in at least every class. It was easy for her to make friends, even if Marietta would have been sorted in a different house Cho found out she would have managed. Weirdly enough she was loved and often surrounded by a group of giggling girls who like to brush her think satin hair and Cho gladly answered their girlish activities in exchange for their friendship.

She often caught Cedric Diggory glaring at her and the gossiping about him made soon known he was a very popular guy. Cho couldn't blame him, he was very handsome and he obviously liked to show off and was good in it too. When she caught him glaring he always would drop his gaze talking to his friends most innocently as if it was all in her head, but after so many times Cho knew it wasn't in her head. Cause when she caught him staring so badly and even dropping his gaze would not save him he would smile friendly at her and she would smile back though always one of them soon would get distracted again by one of their friends. However though, Cho was pretty sure it would keep with these innocent stares, for he never came to talk to her.

It wasn't only him staring, also David couldn't keep her eyes of her, as Marietta described it. David on the other hand was way more subtle, or maybe Cho didn't pay him as much as attention as Cedric. David nevertheless did come to talk to her several times and he always did it like he was committing a huge crime by doing so.

'How is my girl doing?' he asked that afternoon when he wasn't surrounded by friends for a change. Though Cho always thought of him as being one of the friends that surrounded. She figured Cedric was the point they all enclosed around.

She smiled. 'I'm fine, I wish you would just stop with teasing me so badly with your nicknames…' she grinned.

'I'm not teasing!' David said quasi offended. 'You are my girl now aren't you?'

Cho shrugged, smiling half. 'I guess?'

She had wished her and David to be friends, but she never imagined it like this. For some reason Cedric always was in that picture too.

'You know I have a surprise for you…This afternoon' David wiggled his eyebrows and Cho looked suspicious.

'Surprise? What kind of surprise?'

'Well you will have class with me this afternoon,' he smiled.

'But you're a second year!' Cho squealed.

'Yes and that is why I will teach you,'

Cho chuckled. 'I doubt if you have anything to teach which I don't know yet..'

'The depulso spell, that's what we are going to teach, so you remember that, it pushes things away,' David winked at her as if he just gave some trustworthy information.

'Cho! Are you coming?' Marietta yelled.

'Oh sorry have to go,' She smiled at David and waved goodbye.

He grinned again. 'See you in class, Chang!'

'Yeah, yeah..'' Cho speeded to Marietta.

'Were you two talking again?' Marietta smiled meaningful.

'As friends.' Cho said.

'What did he mean with, see you in class?'

'We appear to have class with second years of Hufflepuf, apparently they are going to 'teach' us,'

They looked at each other and both burst into laughter.

That afternoon Cho and some other Ravenclaw first years, stood in the class opposite of the Hufflepuf group. The tiny Professor Flitwick stood in between them. Many girls giggled at the handsome older boys.

Cho didn't have any intention to, until she saw Cedric Diggory and her heart made a tiny jump seeing his handsome fore come. She saw from her eye corners how David next to Cedric tried to catch her gaze but she wouldn't let him, way to focused on his friend who gave her butterflies in her stomach. As he noticed her, he leaned extrovert on the table, obviously trying to look cool and despite Cho saw through the showing off she must say that he did it quite well.

His messy hair, the cocky twitch around his lips and his friendly green eyes made her want to hold him.

'So, if mister Diggory would be so nice to wake up for a moment, and goes to stand with his classmates in the corner, I will explain your task.' Flitwick said. None of the girls really seemed to pay attention to their teacher, they were all busy giggling at Cedric and the other Hufflepuff boys that leaned on several tables in the corner of the classroom.

'Today we're going to teach you the Depulso curse. Anyone knows what it does?'

Cho's eyes flickered to David, who smiled meaningful and nobody else seemed to know the answer so Cho slowly rose her hand.

'Yes miss Chang.'

'It pushes something away, Professor Flitwick,'

'Very good Miss Chang! Five points for Ravenclaw!'

Cho blushed with guilt, knowing she didn't deserve those point, but David obviously seemed pleased and she saw how he pushed Cedric who was once again staring at her.

Marietta whispered in Cho's ear: 'They are so looking at you'

Cho mumbled something and looked quickly at the ground, shy.

'Well, boys. If you arrange across the room, our fine ladies can practice.' the professor said.

'Wait a minute, they're going to practice on us?' Peter Taylor chuckled.

Cho didn't like the way he said that. The arrogance dripping of it.

'You heard that absolutely right, Mr. Taylor. And now, form a row with the other boys.'

Marietta came to stand across Peter and Cho lifted up her face to find David, it was a comfort to be sure she wasn't going to be left alone. But instead of David eyes, she looked into familiar green ones. As she looked back at Cedric he almost looked shy and when her eyes found David, there was a displeased edge around his mouth.

'Well girls, take your wand.' Flitwick continued, smiling excited. 'You make one loop with your wand and then you say: depulso. Lets practice for a moment.'

Everyone made a loop and Cho smiled content, watching the Professor carefully and she was pretty sure this couldn't be hard.

'Now, I want you to get in order. Your spells won't be so powerful, so you don't have to be scared you will hurt someone.' He said. 'Who wants to go first?'

Cho looked at Cedric who smiled at her, a little cocky again and she wanted to proof that she could do this so she rose her hand.

'You want to try first, miss Chang?'

Cho nodded and looked at Cedric who prepared himself, but obviously not on something spectacular. Cho looked at his lips, who curled in a smile and she got distracted a bit by them and she couldn't help wondering herself how they would feel. The opposite spell of Depulso was Accio, to pull things towards you, they had learned that spell before this one. She smiled half. Wouldn't she gladly have practiced that spell on him, it was to bad she had to push him away.

Cho waved her wand. 'Accio,'

All mixed up in her thoughts she spoke out the wrong spell and she saw Cedric's eyes widen as he tried to stop it but got pulled against her anyway and Cho smacked backwards on the ground as Cedric landed on top of her. The class started to laugh and Cho squealed unhappy, though for the slightest second she focused on feeling his warm body before she yelled in shock: 'Depulso!'

It was a perfect spell, Cho realized that the moment she did it and Cedric flew backwards through the classroom when he hit the wall and crashed down on the floor. Everyone held it's breath. Cho fell how every color disappeared from her cheeks as she struggled up and she saw how a trace of blood dripped over the side of his face. His eyes were wide open though and as he saw her looking he jumped up saying: 'That will be alright, don't you worry!'

Cho bit her lip cause it wasn't very convincing for her swayed around as if he was drunk.

'I'm so sorry!' Cho yelled unhappy.

She looked unbelieving as he leaned nonchalant against the wall, still desperately trying to look cool, but this time he failed. He started to look a bit sick.

'I think I need to see Madam Pomfrey for a moment,' Cedric said.  
Professor Flitwick nodded.  
'Miss Chang, go with Mr. Diggory to the hospital wing and make sure he doesn't faint halfway.'

Cho fell a shiver going through her spine as she saw how she made her crush bleed and she nodded shaky and walked after him out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Cracked Skull

Cho Chang strolled behind Cedric Diggory through the hallway, feeling more miserable with the moment. Cho kept her distance, not wanting to force her company upon Cedric, who would rather wanted her away than close, or so she guessed. She wouldn't want somebody close who had wounded her. But she felt stupid not saying anything too. Just say something, she thought.

'Does it…hurt a lot?' she asked hoarse.

'It was just an accident, it isn't your fault.'Cedrc replied.

'I did not ask that.'Cho said.

'It doesn't hurt.'

She rolled her eyes, daring to come a little closer. Than Cedric swiftly laid his hand on her shoulder and Cho held her breath feeling how her stomach protesting against the sudden butterflies that made her lovesick.

'Cho,' he said. 'do not worry.'

She got all warm inside when he said her name and felt just the slightest bit better. His hand lingered for a moment on her shoulder but then it disappeared and her shoulder suddenly felt empty.

As they reached the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey stood on the doorstep already, sighing.   
She clearly got notice of his little 'accident' already.

'Mr. Diggory, you are back very soon. Should I start to worry already?'

He made an uninterested sound and grinned, running his hands through his hair and moaned softly when his fingers touched the wound.

'Very smart.' The nurse huffed a little and she made a hand gesture to the bed. 'Settle yourself, I will check your wound.'

Cedric apparently wasn't totally unknown at the hospital wing and Cho flinched as he groaned in pain and she wasn't sure to run away crying or to comfort him. He repeated to her not to worry as he climbed on the bed and gave her one of his sweet smiles again, though he still looked drunk. She couldn't help smiling back at him.

Madame Pomfrey returned and asked what happened. 'You were showing off again right?' she guessed. Cho smiled half, it must be a common fact, Cedric showing off, but it just suited him.   
'I was not!' Cedric protested dramatic.  
Cho laughed softly, stopping right away as he stared at her. She couldn't picture him not showing off, it was his thing and he got away with it, cause he was so….he was so….Cho's mind started stuttering trying to describe him and how she wished she could step a little closer to him and touch his face, wiping the dirty blood off. Again her eyes wondered to his lips. She would give everything to touch those. Even if it was just with her fingers. She noticed he bit them a lot. To kiss that better…

'Why do I not believe that?'Madam Pomfrey asked.

'It was my fault,' She said and Cho looked down. It was her fault. She had hurt him. With her stupid mixed up spells.

'It was an accident,' Cedric said in her defense and Cho looked at him. 'Don't you worry, Cho Chang. I already said so now, didn't I?'

Cho smiled, nodding shyly as he spoke her full name. He wasn't helping her case, trying to hide her desperate childish feelings for him.

'Besides I will be out of here in now time,'Cedric added, but Madame Pomfrey huffed in disagreement.

'I don't think so, this is a deep cut. You almost cracked your skull!'

Cho felt how her head got light as if she had the crack in her skull and grabbed the bed for support. Cracked…skull…She was sure she was close to a white person now.

'Well but my skull isn't cracked isn't it?' Cedric asked and Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

'I'm sorry!' Cho simply didn't know what else to say.

'It's not your fault.' Cedric repeated again and Cho started to feel even more stupid. He must find her annoying.

Cedric asked if he would be out before seven but Madame Pomfrey again shook her head.

'We will keep you a night for observation.'

'What!' he stared at her in total horror his hands twirling themselves in the blankets before he jumped up. 'You can't do that! The Quidditch selections are this evening!'

'I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. Worry more about your health than about that place in the team, next year there's another chance.'

'But my dad…' Cedric mumbled softly.

Cho looked at him as he said that. He obviously wanted to please his dad with this and now she didn't only destroyed his skull but also his chance to get into the Quidditch team and if it meant just half as much for him as for her, he must really hate her right now.  
'Your dad would rather have you healthy as well, not?'

He did not answer that question, chewing his lip furious and Madame Pomfrey pushed him back on the bed.

'I think he would.'

He didn't sound to sure and Cho wondered what kind of father he had that made him doubt the fact if his father rather had his son in a team with a cracked skull than save.

Madame Pomfrey moved away to make a healing potion. Cho watched how Cedric jumped up grabbing his stuff the moment she was out of sight.

'W-what are you going to do?'She stuttered.

'I am not going to miss the selection, that's a sure thing.' Cedric grumbled and moved himself half running to the door, sneaking out. Cho followed him nervous and pulled his sleeve then.

'I don't think this is a good idea, Cedric.'

She could already picture the boy die by her fault. As she said his name he looked up and tapped her hand. The spot seemed to burn afterwards.

'I will be fine, I just need to do this.' He started walking again.

'For who?'

'For no one.'

'For your dad?'

Cho regretted the question right away and saw how Cedric froze and his bag dropped on the stone floor.

'You know nothing about my dad, I will do this for myself!'

Cho cringed, his angry voice making her wanna beg for forgiveness and take it all back. She didn't know how she succeeded in making everything worse and worse.

'I saw you looking at Madame Pomfrey as she mentioned your dad and I…' She tried to made it better, but she wasn't sure if she did. 'I'm sorry…'

She watched how Cedric's look grew soft again and she dared to breathe again.

'Hey, Cho… You're just…worried, you should not be ashamed for that.'

'It's not my business.' She mumbled. 'But will you be… careful I mean I almost cracked your skull, as the nurse said…' What if he would drop in the middle of the sky? She wasn't sure if she would survive that. More important, if he would survive that.

'I'm always careful.' Cedric chuckled. 'It will be all okay, I will just fly the best I can, catch the snitch and come in that team…'

'And then?' Cho wondered. She looked at his lips again, it became some sort of addiction.

'And then I'll go back to Madame Pomfrey, where McGonagall will give me some lifelong detention or so…'

She laughed. He was funny. Handsome, funny, friendly, strong, talented…Everything pointed him on being prefect.

'Go back to your class, I will get you in trouble, I have to run.' He chuckled and smiled at her, winking for a moment. Cho felt her cheeks coloring red.

'I…I will.' She mumbled. 'Can I come, tonight to the selections?' It was out before she knew it but she didn't regret it when she saw his face.

'Off course!' he said with a wide smile, then a calling voice sounded through the hallway.

'DIGGORY!'

It startled Cho and she looked over her shoulder, hearing the furious sound of Madame Pomfrey and she knew she was better off getting out of here too.

'Oops!' he muttered and smiled at Cho, before quickly tapping her hair and running as fast as he could, disappearing into the hallway.

'Bye…' she said to silently for him to hear with a little smile at her face, feeling the place of her hair where he had touched her and leaned against the wall for a moment for support and made squealing noise of happiness but made a run for it when she heard Madame Pomfrey again.

She was late, but she promised Cedric to come so she would. She speeded towards the field and knew to put herself somewhere on the tribune. Cedric was already in the air, looping as if there never was a cracked skull and she smiled. He liked Quidditch obviously just as much as she did. As he noticed her he yelled her name, as if he was happy to see her and she waved, cheering to him softly and feeling a bit silly but as she saw it really made him happy she went on and that was when he caught the snitch.

'Brilliant catch Diggory!' yelled the captain.

And again showing off, Cedric made another loop and even Cho could have told that was one to much, cause she saw how his eyes rolled drunk once again and how he and his broom crashed into the tribune and she shrieked, picturing the most horrible horror scenario's in a flash and she ran towards him. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall beat her to it.

Cho fell how tears well up in her eyes. Her fault , her fault. She shouldn't have let him play, she should have made sure he at least drunk the potion. She shouldn't have cracked his skull in the first place…

'Miss Chang, maybe it's better if you go inside,'

'No let me stay here!' Cho felt how she got hysteric.

She felt the thin arm of Marietta around her than, she didn't shook them off and hovered over Cedric, her tears dripping on his cheek and she touched his for a moment.

He did not respond. Again blood streaming over his face and if his skull wasn't cracked it sure was now…'Miss Edgecombe, would you like to take miss Chang to the hospital wing for a moment?

Cho shook her head and grabbed her handkerchief wiping away some of Cedric's blood. It was the least she could do for him.

'Come one Cho, they will do that,' Marietta said.

'But I want to do it!' Cho yelled and tried to struggle Marietta, but this time she showed know mercy and dragged her away. Cho hold the handkerchief tight, Cedric's blood on it. And she held it against her sobbing as if it was her most valued treasure.


End file.
